


Recollections of Latter Days

by furloughday



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: American Presidents, Astronauts, Deathfic, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic Available, Republican, polific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the average American changes jobs eight times in their life. Finding Mitt Romney's eternal soul planet was Ryan's last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections of Latter Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazykookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/gifts), [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/gifts).



> [DOWNLOAD MP3](http://www.uploadmusic.org/MUSIC/7500321346966827.mp3)  
> 2m22s || 2.17mb || read by [thedoodypoo](http://thedoodypoo.tumblr.com)

Mitt Romney dies before coming to term. Paul Ryan knows that when he himself passes, he will not live his eternal life on Romney's planet due to not being Morman, but more pertinently, for having sexual relations with the late, taller man.

"I'm furnishing my letter of resignation," Ryan says, holding a white envelope aloft to the snapping and flashing of a hundred news cameras. The entirety of the United States, and indeed much of the world, hears his next words with some confusion. "I'm going to become an astronaut."

The only explanation he offers before heading off stage, is, "I need to find him."

He smiles and waves and says, "God bless America!" and steps out of the political spotlight for good.

Paul Ryan speeds around in a rocketship for years trying to find the planet Romney's soul is hanging out on, but due to the below-light speeds of his craft, he dies cold and alone somewhere near Jupiter.


End file.
